The long-term objective of this project is to confirm in alcohol-consuming subjects the mechanisms of alcohol-induced suppression of the immune system. It is the hypothesis that chronic alcohol consumption interferes with selected functions of resident lung immune cells (alveolar macrophages) causing decreased lung resistance to infection. This study utilizes fiberoptic bronchoscopy to recover alveolar macrophages from the lungs of control and alcoholic subjects.